Petites Aventures Humaines
by Rauz
Summary: une nouvelle machine et de nouvelles complications ...


  
**PETITES AVENTURES HUMAINES**

Auteur : Rauz

E-mail : rauzgalakhotmail.fr

Genre : Aventure et romance … on prend les mêmes et on recommence …

Résumé : Une nouvelle machine et de nouvelles complications …

**Spoiler** : fic à situer après le début de la saison 10 …

Note de l'auteur :

NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION. MERCI.

BONNE LECTURE !

**P8M-526**

C : Je croyais que cette planète était déserte, hurla-t-il à l'adresse de ses coéquipiers ?

D : Il faut croire qu'on s'est lourdement trompé…

C : Je crois aussi !

Un laser violet passa tout près de la tête de Sam.

S : Il nous reste encore un bon kilomètre avant d'arriver à la porte, on n'y arrivera jamais avec ça …

« Ca » ne faisait pas seulement référence à leurs assaillants mais également à l'artéfact qu'ils avaient trouvé.

Ils auraient pu sagement le laisser à sa place mais Daniel avait réussi à identifier sur l'objet un dialecte proche de celui d'une planète qu'ils avaient déjà visités quelques mois auparavant.

C'est avec une certaine fébrilité qu'il avait ainsi pu révéler à ses amis que cette machine était capable de générer d'autres dimensions.

Sam avait alors été elle aussi gagnée par l'enthousiasme et avait appuyé la demande de Daniel pour ramener l'objet au SGC.

Comme à priori il n'y avait personne sur cette planète, il ne pouvait s'agir à proprement parlé d'un vol.

Visiblement, ceux qui leur tiraient dessus en ce moment même n'étaient pas du même avis.

V : Je crois qu'il est de toutes façons trop tard pour le leur laisser avec un petit mot d'excuses, s'écria-t-elle en tirant une énième salve !

T : En effet, il serait plus judicieux de continuer à rebrousser chemin plutôt que de risquer de nous faire attraper ou pire encore.

C : Sam, Vala, Daniel, allez-y, avancez, Teal'c et moi on vous suit !

Les deux femmes et l'archéologue se redressèrent légèrement et reprirent leur chemin en direction de la porte.

Les rayons fusaient de toutes parts.

Cameron fut touché à la cuisse droite en se retournant pour suivre les autres.

Teal'c revint légèrement en arrière pour le relever et l'aider à marcher.

La porte était un peu en contre bas par rapport à leur position.

En effet, elle se dressait au centre d'une sorte de cratère.

SG1 se laissa donc glisser le long de la pente et une fois en bas coururent vers la porte.

S : Daniel, composez les coordonnées et envoyer le code, je vous couvre !

Ne demandant pas son reste, le linguiste se précipita vers le DHD et composa les coordonnées de la Terre.

Teal'c arrivait justement, soutenant toujours Cameron.

T : Ils sont juste derrière nous.

V : Je croyais vraiment pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi puisse déplacer de telles foules !

D : Vala, c'est vraiment pas le moment …

V : Relax, Daniel. Ce n'était qu'un peu d'humour mais honnêtement, je commence à me demander si tu sais ce que c'est …

S : Vala !

La toute nouvelle recrue de l'équipe eût à peine le temps de se baisser en voyant Sam pointer son arme vers elle.

Le colonel envoya une rafale de son P-90 qui atteignit l'homme qui s'apprêtait à tirer sur Vala.

V : … Merci … j'ai cru à un moment donné que vous vouliez me descendre parce que je parlais trop …

C : Ca pourrait encore arriver, cria-t-il alors que Teal'c l'aidait de nouveau à se relever pour passer la Porte que Daniel venait d'ouvrir.

Les deux femmes passèrent la porte en dernier.

**SGC SALLE D'EMBARQUEMENT**

Sam était visiblement peu ravie et gagna le bas de la rampe d'un pas ferme et décidé.

S : Cameron ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre parler comme ça à Vala c'est clair !

C : Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

S : Rien, discussion close. Puis elle se tourna vers le général Landry qui la regardait, éberlué. Permission d'aller à l'infirmerie, mon général ?

L : … Accordé …

Sam ne dit plus un mot et se dirigea d'un pas toujours aussi décidé vers les portes blindées.

Les garçons la suivirent des yeux puis posèrent leurs regards sur Vala.

V : Ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'y suis pour rien moi …

Elle se décida quand même à suivre Carter dans les couloirs.

V : Hey … Pourquoi vous avez fait ça, lui demanda-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur ?

S : Parce que nous sommes une équipe et que ce genre de propos n'a rien à faire dans une équipe.

V : Bah, merci mais … Fallait surtout pas vous sentir obligée … Surtout qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tort.

Sam s'arrêta, se retourna vers la jeune femme et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

S : Il n'avait absolument pas à vous dire ça, aussi bavarde que vous puissiez être. C'est juste qu'il cherchait quelqu'un pour déverser sa colère parce qu'il est vexé de s'être fait tiré dessus.

V : Oh, je vois … le complexe du parfait macho, fit-elle avec un air faussement sérieux.

S : Exactement, répondait-elle avec un large sourire.

V : N'empêche, vous avez été très impressionnante, toutes les personnes présentes, y compris moi, ont sentit leur sang se glacer dans leurs veines.

S : C'était l'effet recherché, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Les deux jeunes femmes reprirent leur route vers l'infirmerie, les trois hommes de SG1 sur leurs talons.

Cameron en était quite pour un bandage et deux semaines de béquilles, quant au reste de l'équipe, à part une fatigue générale, il n'y avait rien à signaler.

**SALLE DE BRIEFING **

Daniel faisait son compte-rendu de mission avec une petite lueur dans les yeux qui trahissait son impatience.

L : Si j'ai bien saisi, mieux vaut ne pas remettre les pieds sur cette planète …

C : Vous avez bien saisi, mon général.

L : Je ne suis quand même pas très à l'aise avec cette histoire planète déserte qui ne l'est pas. Parce que du coup …

D : Ca s'apparente un peu à du vol, oui, on le sait monsieur. Seulement, même si l'avait voulu, on n'aurait pas pu remettre la machine à sa place, ou alors ils ne nous auraient pas laissé repartir.

L : Enfin, c'est tout de même une découverte majeure … Washington va être ravi en apprenant ça et qui sait, avec un peu de chance, ça les fera peut-être même revoir à la hausse le budget alloué à la base.

D : Espérons monsieur.

L : Bien, si c'est tout, vous pouvez disposer. Colonel Mitchell et Colonel Carter, j'aimerai vous voir un instant dans mon bureau.

S&C : A vos ordres.

Des regards peu rassurés furent échangés entre les différents membres de l'équipe.

Sam et Cameron suivirent donc le général dans son bureau.

Landry fit signe à Mitchell de fermer la porte.

Sam avait une drôle d'impression en entrant dans ce bureau. Elle s'attendait toujours à ce que d'un moment à l'autre Jack entre en faisant une boutade quelconque juste pour la faire sourire.

Mais la réalité était tout autre.

L : J'aimerai que vous m'expliquiez ce qui se passe …

S : Rien, monsieur. Une simple petite divergence d'opinion.

L : Vraiment … ? Cameron ?

C : C'est tout à fait exact monsieur.

L : Bon, toujours est-il que si vous deviez de nouveau avoir une « divergence d'opinion », j'aimerai que vous vous expliquiez ailleurs qu'en plein milieu de la salle d'embarquement.

S&C : A vos ordres.

L : Vous pouvez disposer.

Les deux colonels saluèrent et sortirent du bureau.

Une fois dans le couloir, Cameron interpella Sam.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, Sam. »

S : Il n'y a rien à rajouter. J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, répondit-elle calmement.

C : Je n'aime pas que vous remettiez en cause mon autorité, déjà que je n'en ai pas beaucoup…

S : Je ne remets pas en cause votre autorité Cam, c'est juste que comme je disais à Vala, les membres d'une même équipe n'ont pas à tenir de tels propos entre eux.

C : J'étais juste en colère … je n'ai pas réfléchis …

S : Eh bien, réfléchissez la prochaine fois, fit-elle avec le sourire. Vous venez, on va voir ce qu'a trouvé Daniel. Vous en profiterez pour vous excuser auprès de Vala.

C : Je vous suis.

Il avait répondu avec un ton enjoué, heureux de voir qu'aucune tension ni aucun malentendu ne subsisteraient suite à cet événement.

**BUREAU DE DANIEL**

D : Alors, vous avez pris un savon ?

C : Même pas. Vala, je … je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû vous parler comme je l'ai fait.

V : Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude qu'on en veuille à ma vie, fit-elle avec un grand sourire qui cachait mal le soudain malaise qu'avait réveillé cet aveu.

C : Ce n'est pas une raison. Toutes mes excuses.

V : Excuses acceptées, beau brun …

Trois sourires amusés firent leur apparition.

D : Hum, bien, puisque tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je peux peut-être espérer que vous écoutiez ce que j'ai trouvé … ?

S : Mais très certainement Daniel.

D : Alors, les mauvaises nouvelles d'abord, il n'y a pas de mode d'emploi donc on va devoir trouver nous-mêmes comment la mettre en marche …

C : Une minute, vous ne comptez quand même pas … Il lança vers Vala un regard interrogateur.

V : Générer, chuchota-t-elle.

C : Merci … vous ne comptez pas générer de nouvelles dimensions ?

S : C'est un peu pour ça qu'on s'est donné tant de mal à la ramener Cam …

C : Mais c'est pas … dangereux ?

D : Ca l'est forcément un peu, comme tout ou presque ce qui touche à la technologie extraterrestre …

C : D'accord …

D : Donc comme je disais, pas d'indices pour nous aider mais juste l'histoire du peuple qui a construit cette machine.

T : Les Anciens ?

D : Non. Les Cilaos.

V : Jamais entendu parlé.

D : Normal, d'après ce que je peux lire ici, ils ne doivent plus exister.

S : Alors qui étaient ces gens qui nous ont attaqués ?

D : Je ne sais pas, les nouveaux habitants de P8M-526 sans doute …

C : Quand vous dites qu'ils n'existent plus …

D : Je veux dire qu'ils ont été exterminés par les goa'ulds, oui, il y a des millénaires de cela apparemment.

V : Donc en fait on a rien volé, parce que si ce n'est pas la planète de ceux qui nous pourchassés, cet objet ne leur appartient pas non plus …

D : C'est une question de point de vue mais … oui … en quelques sortes.

S : Et, considérations éthiques mises à part, qu'est-ce que vous avez d'autres ?

D : Les Cilaos étaient un peuple très évolué comme vous pouvez vous en douter, il semblerait d'ailleurs qu'ils aient côtoyé les Anciens dans une obscure alliance mais leur collaboration s'arrêtait là, car comme les Anciens, ils ne partageaient pas leurs connaissances avec d'autres peuples. Ils semblerait aussi qu'ils aient mis pas mal de temps avant d'arriver à de tels résultats sur leurs recherches en matière de générations de dimensions et donc à créer cette machine qui serait le fleuron de leur développement scientifique.

S : Bien, je vais me mettre au travail tout de suite alors. J'aurai peut-être besoin de vous Daniel.

D : Je reste là …

Teal'c, Vala et Cameron sortirent donc du bureau du linguiste.

C : Je me demande ce qui va encore nous tomber dessus …

T : Je croyais que vous aimiez les surprises colonel Mitchell ?

C : Oui mais bizarrement, celle-là elle ne me dit rien qui vaille …

V : Quel rabat-joie ! C'est bien vous qui disiez sur cette planète que vous étiez fier de participer à une telle découverte, non ?

C : Si mais …

V : Alors arrêtez de vous plaindre … Vous êtes vraiment un drôle de numéro, rajouta-t-elle avec le sourire.

Cameron ne répondit pas. Cela avait beau faire un an qu'il travaillait au SGC, il y avait des choses auxquelles il avait décidément du mal à se faire.

Ceci mis à part, il avait quand même un drôle de pressentiment.

Une de ces sensations qui vous « tord les boyaux » sans que vous puissiez expliquer pourquoi.

Quelques longues heures passèrent.

Le général Landry avait informé Washington de sa découverte. Evidemment, la nouvelle avait ravi les huiles de la capitale.

Quant à Daniel et à Sam, ils travaillaient sans relâche depuis tout ce temps dans l'espoir d'arriver à comprendre le fonctionnement de la machine.

En vain pour l'instant.

D : Pfou … J'en ai marre moi, pas vous ?

S : Non, ça va … Allez prendre un café si vous voulez, ou même vous coucher. Moi je vais continuer encore un peu …

Cameron entra sur les entre faits.

C : Non, tout le monde au lit les enfants. Il est presque deux heures du matin et on a eu une journée difficile. Ce truc sera encore là demain, dit-il en leur indiquant la sortie.

D : Merci.

Daniel bâilla et Sam ne tarda pas à en faire autant.

S : Finalement, je vais aller me coucher moi aussi.

C : Bien, ravi de voir que vous devenez raisonnable.

En guise de réponse elle lui tira « effrontément » la langue.

**LENDEMAIN 7 HEURES DU MATIN**

Sam s'était levée de très bonne heure en pensant non sans amusement que Cameron avait peut-être parlé un peu vite en la qualifiant de raisonnable.

En effet, à peine était-elle sortie de ses quartiers sur les coups de six heures qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers le bureau de Daniel, encore vide de la présence de l'archéologue.

Toute la nuit, une idée lui avait trotté dans la tête et il lui tardait de pouvoir vérifier son hypothèse.

Elle était donc concentrée sur ses recherches depuis presque une heure maintenant quand une voix la fit sursauter.

X : Alors Carter, je pars et il n'y a plus personne pour veiller à ce que vous ayez votre quota de sommeil ?

S : Mon … Mon général ! Vous m'avez fichu une de ces frousses !

J : Je vois, ça. Vous allez bien ?

S : Oui, et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là d'ailleurs ?

J : Je peux repartir, si je vous dérange …

S : Ce n'est pas …

J : Je sais Carter …

S : Je croyais qu'on avait dit qu'à partir de maintenant vous m'appelleriez Sam ?

J : Les vieilles habitudes … En fait si je suis là c'est pour … voir votre nouveau joujou.

S : Vous avez tout ce chemin pour une machine ? Mince, moi qui pensait que c'était pour moi …

J : Officieusement … oui.

Sam ne répondit que par son sourire particulier. Sourire que Jack lui rendit bien volontiers.

J : Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

S : Pas grand chose, j'étais justement en train d'essayer une nouvelle approche. Avec Daniel on a passé une bonne dizaine d'heures dessus hier sans rien trouver et cette nuit j'ai eu une idée …

Comme Jack ne disait toujours rien, elle continua :

« En fait ma théorie c'est que cette machine doit produire un champ de distorsion spatial et tirer son énergie du vide comme le font les E2PZ et du … »

J : Carter … Sam … déjà quand je suis bien éveillé j'ai du mal à vous suivre, d'ailleurs je ne vous suis pas du tout, alors imaginez à sept heures du matin sans même un café pour me remettre les idées en place …

S : Désolée, bref, je crois que je viens de trouver comment ça marche.

J : Excellent, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, fit-il avec un air faussement blasé.

S : Je vous montre ?

J : Avec plaisir.

Lui souriant, elle se leva et fit le tour du bureau pour mieux atteindre les différentes touches de l'appareil.

S : Alors c'est parti.

Ce faisant, elle appuya sur trois touches distinctes. Un bruit se fit entendre, signalant que l'objet s'était mis en route. Une vive lumière blanche éclaira toute la pièce et tout s'arrêta aussi subitement que c'était venu.

Cependant, quelque chose clochait.

S : Mon général ? Où êtes-vous ? Jack, si vous trouvez ça drôle moi pas … Jack, montrez- vous, s'il vous plaît.

Comme il ne répondait toujours pas, elle sortit de la pièce et alla voir dans le couloir.

S : Mon général ?

Elle interpella un sergent qui passait justement par là.

S : Sergent, vous avez vu le général O'Neill ?

Sgt : Non, madame.

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe et intriguée.

S : Merci, vous pouvez y aller.

Sgt : A vos ordres.

**DANS LE BUREAU**

Jack venait de rouvrir les yeux pour trouver une pièce vide.

J : Carter ? Sam ? Vous êtes là ?

Il alla voir derrière le bureau pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas simplement accroupie.

Personne.

J : Sam, où êtes-vous passée ?

Comme personne ne répondait, il sortit dans le couloir et héla un sergent qui passait par là.

J : Sergent, vous avez vu le colonel Carter ?

Le sergent s'était mis au garde à vous.

Sgt : Non, mon général.

J : Repos, vous êtes sûr ?

Sgt : Affirmatif, mon général.

J : Très bien merci, vous pouvez disposer. Si vous la croisez, dites lui que je la cherche.

Sgt : A vos ordres.

Inquiet, il alla voir dans le labo de la jeune femme et le trouva vide.

Enfin pas tout à fait …

J : Brown ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Le lieutenant-colonel Térence Brown sursauta et se mit au garde à vous en découvrant O'Neill dans l'encadrement de la porte.

B : Mon général.

J : Repos. Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le bureau de Carter ?

B : Je … Je voulais … laisser un mot … à S … au colonel Carter … répondit-il en rougissant.

J : Pourquoi faire ?

Son ton était plutôt sec et ses yeux plissés lui conférait un air méfiant.

B : Je … rien … monsieur …

Bien malgré lui, Jack se permit un petit rictus moqueur.

J : Vous lui laissez un mot pour rien, c'est gentil ça. Passons, vous ne l'avez pas vu, je la cherche justement ?

B : P … Pourquoi ?

J : Pour des raisons qui ne vous regardent absolument pas …

B : Bien sûr, désolé. Et non, je ne l'ai pas encore vu mon général.

J : Tant pis, maintenant sortez de là et que je ne vous y revois plus.

B : A vos ordres.

Le pauvre Brown sortit honteux et vexé.

**BUREAU DU GENERAL LANDRY**

TOC TOC TOC

L : Entrez.

J : Hank ?

L : Jack, je t'attendais plus tard …

J : En fait je suis là depuis quelques minutes mais je suis … passé voir Carter. Pas de commentaires, ajouta-t-il en voyant que son ami allait répliquer.

Landry ne put qu'acquiescer avec un petit sourire en coin.

J : C'est justement pour ça que je viens te voir.

L : Quoi, tu veux que je lui donne quelques jours de congés ?

J : Tu ferais ça ?

L : Bien sûr …

J : C'est bon à savoir … Non, si je viens te voir c'est parce que je ne la trouve pas … J'étais encore avec elle il y a quelques minutes, on était dans le bureau de Daniel, avec le nouvel artéfact et elle a apparemment réussi à l'enclencher …

L : Quoi ?

J : Et depuis je ne la trouve plus.

L : Tu plaisantes, demanda-t-il peu sûr des dires de jack ?

J : Jamais quand il s'agit …

L : D'elle ?

Jack regarda ailleurs, préférant ne pas affronter le regard inquisiteur de celui qui l'avait remplacé à la tête du SGC.

L : Viens, on va aller voir en salle de vidéo surveillance.

Les deux généraux se rendirent dans ladite salle. Ils n'avaient pas encore prévenu le reste de l'équipe. Après tout, rien ne disait encore qu'elle avait réellement disparue … enfin, c'est ce dont Jack essayait de se persuader.

X : Mon … Mes généraux, fit le garde en saluant.

L : Repos soldat. Pouvez-vous nous mettre la vidéo du bureau du docteur Jackson …

J : A partir de sept heures ce matin.

Sol : Bien sûr, monsieur.

Le jeune homme tapa fébrilement sur son clavier et afficha à l'écran les images désirées.

J : Avancez jusqu'à mon arrivée.

Le soldat s'exécuta.

Les images défilèrent.

J : Stop ! … Là … Avancez encore un peu mais moins rapidement …

A l'écran les images défilèrent de nouveau.

J : Stop, fit-il encore.

Maintenant à l'écran, on voyait Sam enclencher le dispositif et … disparaître …

J : On a un problème.

Le général Landry ne répondit, son air grave était suffisamment éloquent.

**BUREAU DU GENERAL LANDRY**

TOC TOC TOC

L : Entrez.

S : Monsieur ?

L : Colonel, déjà debout ?

S : Oui, je … j'étais en train d'expérimenter quelque chose sur l'artéfact de P8M-526 et je crois que nous avons un problème …

L : Comment ça ?

S : Il se pourrait que j'ai réussi à l'enclencher.

L : Vraiment, demanda-t-il enthousiaste ? Et alors où est le problème ?

S : Je crois que ça a fait disparaître le général O'Neill.

L : Oh …

S : J'ai été voir en salle de vidéo surveillance et il disparaît bien de l'image après que la machine se soit mise en route.

Le général Landry se passa les mains sur le visage.

L : On a donc un gros problème.

S : Je suis désolée mon général, j'aurais dû faire plus attention.

L : Vous n'y êtes pour rien colonel, ce sont les risques du métier, on le retrouvera de toutes manières. Vous savez comment inverser le processus ?

S : Non … Pas encore … Je vais chercher.

L : Je vous fais confiance mais n'en faites pas trop, il ne peut rien lui arriver de mal.

S : Si vous le dites mon général … Permission de retourner au labo ?

L : Accordée colonel.

S : Merci monsieur.

Sam sortit donc du bureau avec une certaine maladresse. Maintenant, il allait falloir mettre le reste de l'équipe au courant de sa « bourde » comme elle le pensait elle-même.

Elle décida d'aller au mess, le seul endroit où elle pouvait espérer les trouver tous ensemble.

**MESS**

D : Hey, Sam ! On vous a cherchée partout, où vous étiez passée … qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

En fin limier, Daniel avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose clochait à la tête que faisait son amie.

S : J'ai fait une énorme bêtise.

C : Vous vous êtes trompée de 0,01 pour cent dans l'appréciation de vos calculs de génie ?

Le visage de Sam resta totalement inexpressif devant cette tentative d'humour.

C : Hum … D'accord … Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait alors ?

S : J'ai fait disparaître Jack, enfin le général O'Neill, répondit-elle en laissant son regard se perdre sur les murs gris vert du mess.

V : Disparaître ?

Carter prit une grande inspiration et lança sa phrase d'une seule traite.

S : J'ai apparemment généré une nouvelle dimension et il a disparu.

D : Vous voulez dire que vous avez réussi ?

S : Hélas, oui.

D : Et il ne suffirait pas juste de faire machine arrière ?

S : Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas encore retournée au labo.

D : Alors allons-y.

C : Je le savais, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment … J'étais sûr qu'un truc de ce style arriverait, fit-il en se levant.

Daniel, Vala et Teal'c se levèrent également et suivirent Sam et Cameron jusqu'au bureau de l'archéologue.

**BUREAU DE DANIEL**

D : Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

S : J'ai appuyé sur ces trois touches là, indiqua-t-elle.

Elle montra à Daniel les trois boutons, agrémentés de symboles.

S : Hier, vous m'aviez dit que les Cilaos avaient certainement cherché à dissimuler le moyen d'enclencher cette machine pour que seulement quelques initiés puissent y parvenir.

D : Exact, oui.

S : Je me suis donc permise de regarder la signification des différents symboles dans vos notes, et trois d'entre eux ont attiré mon attention.

Elle ouvrit un des carnets de Daniel à une page marquée.

S : Ceux-ci veulent dire « présence », « vision » et « révélation », expliqua-t-elle en pointant du doigt les différents glyphes.

D : Bien sûr ! C'est tellement évident dit comme ça ! Bravo Sam !

S : Ne me remerciez pas Daniel, quand on voit où ça nous … ça m'a conduit, je ne mérite vraiment pas d'être remerciée.

C : Rien ne sert de dramatiser Sam.

S : Parlez pour vous Cameron, ce n'est pas vous qui êtes à l'origine de la bourde qui a envoyé un homme on ne sait où.

C : Vous n'y êtes pour rien Sam, n'importe qui aurait fait la même chose à votre place.

S : Mais je suis justement là pour éviter ce genre de choses.

D : Ok, stop. On va trouver une solution et tout rentrera très vite dans l'ordre.

S : Quelle solution Daniel, vous m'avez dit vous même que vous ne saviez pas si cette machine permettait un retour en arrière, rappelez-vous.

D : Espérons que je me sois trompé.

C : Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire pas « pas de retour en arrière possible » ?

D : Eh bien, comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, les Cilaos étaient un peuple très évolués mais également très méfiant et d'après ce que j'ai pu déchiffrer, il se pourrait que pour encore plus de sûreté ils aient décidé de séparer une même machine en deux morceaux distincts.

C : Ne dites rien …

D : Ils ont donc mis d'un côté la machine « génératrice » et de l'autre celle que l'on pourrait appelé « dégénératrice ».

C : Daniel …

D : Désolé …

T : Il va donc falloir que nous retournions chercher l'autre moitié.

S : J'en ai bien peur.

V : Chouette, j'adore les chasses aux trésors.

C : Celle-là risque d'être un peu plus corsée vu les souvenirs qu'on a laissé là-bas.

S : J'irai.

C : Certainement pas seule.

T : Je vous accompagnerai colonel Carter.

C : Nous irons tous.

S : Non, c'est trop dangereux, fit-elle en secouant négativement la tête. Je ne veux pas risquer d'autres vies, je l'ai déjà suffisamment fait.

C : La décision est prise, on ne discute pas. C'est bien vous qui me disiez hier que l'on était une équipe alors nous agirons en tant que telle.

D : Dites-vous que Jack ne vous laisserait pas faire …

S : Daniel, ne parlez pas de lui comme ça, on dirait qu'il est … Allons voir le général.

Elle ne laissa à personne le temps de répliquer et s'engouffra dans le couloir.

Ses coéquipiers s'entre-regardèrent avec gravité, touchés par le malaise évident et selon eux injuste de leur amie.

**BUREAU DE DANIEL**

D : Vous ne sauriez pas quelles touches elle a utilisé ?

J : Pas exactement, je sais qu'elles semblaient se trouver toutes les trois sur le haut mais vous dire lesquelles exactement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

D : Les trois ?

J : Oui, elle a appuyé sur trois boutons différents.

D : D'accord, alors attendez …, il approcha son doigt d'une touche ornée d'un symbole.

J : N'y touchez pas, Daniel.

D : Je n'y comptais pas, Jack. Il indiqua successivement les différents symboles des six touches les plus en hauteur. Ceux-ci signifient « engendrer », « présence », « vision », « multiplicité », « ordre » et « révélation ».

J : Super, ça nous aide vraiment.

D : C'est vrai que c'est pas très évident … répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. A moins que …

J : Quoi ?

C : Vous aussi ça vous agace quand il ne finit pas ses phrases ?

J : … On s'y fait à la longue … fit-il narquois avec les yeux plissés à l'attention de Daniel.

D : De toutes façons quand je veux les finir c'est vous qui vous finissez immanquablement par me couper la parole alors je préfère me couper tout seul. (mdr !)

Le général et le colonel se regardèrent amusés.

D : Voilà, je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dit mais les Cilaos avaient pas mal de points communs avec les Anciens notamment en ce qui concerne leur protectionnisme sans borne vis-à-vis des races _inférieures. _Il dissimulait donc beaucoup de choses … tout ça pour dire qu'il faut aller voir ce qui nous paraît le moins évident … « Présence », « vision » et « révélation ».

T : Le colonel Carter avait trouvé la bonne combinaison ?

D : Il semblerait oui.

J : Vous parlez d'une bonne nouvelle …

Daniel esquissa une grimace contrite.

J : Je vous en prie Daniel, achevez-nous …

D : Je crains hélas que ce ne soit pas la seule mauvaise nouvelle …

J : Je l'avais senti venir celle-là. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il va encore nous tomber dessus ?

D : … Nous n'avons qu'une partie de l'engin initial …

J : Pardon ?

D : L'autre partie qui sert à tout remettre en l'état … nous ne l'avons pas …

V : On dirait qu'une petite visite de courtoisie est à l'ordre du jour.

D : Ca risque de ne pas être drôle.

V : Si on considère qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de nous tuer la dernière fois, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à dire ; quelle perspicacité Daniel.

L'archéologue referma très calmement son carnet, comme pour canaliser toutes les tensions que les dernières minutes lui avaient fait accumuler.

J : Il ne nous reste plus qu'à en avertir Hank.

C : Quelque chose me dit que le général ne va pas être ravi … mon général.

Jack soupira, pressentant d'ors et déjà que le plus dur ne serait sans doute pas de retourner sur cette planète mais de convaincre Landry.

L : Il en est hors de question ! C'est du suicide pur et simple, je ne peux pas l'autoriser.

S : Mon général, il faut vraiment que nous y allions.

L : Trouvez un autre moyen colonel, celui-là est irréalisable.

S : Sauf votre respect mon général, il s'agit du général O'Neill, dit-elle la mâchoire serrée et des éclairs dans les yeux.

L : Je sais très bien de qui il s'agit colonel ! Mais tant que vous n'aurez pas quelque chose de censé à me proposer, ma réponse est non !

S : Mon général … je vous en supplie …, ajouta-t-elle en fermant les yeux un court instant.

L : Colonel, je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable, donc vous n'avez pas à faire tout ceci, tout se fera en temps et en heure …

D : Je crains que Jack ne puisse pas attendre tout ce temps monsieur.

L : Vous pensez que sa vie puisse être en danger ?

S : C'est justement là le problème monsieur, nous n'en savons rien. Mais nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque.

L : On dirait que vous avez déjà pris votre décision …

Sam soutint le regard de son supérieur, lui signifiant par la même que son refus ne changerait de toutes façons rien au fait qu'elle se rendrait coûte que coûte sur cette planète, sa vie dut-elle en dépendre.

Hank chercha un appui à ses arguments auprès des coéquipiers de la jeune femme mais visiblement, ils étaient tous aussi bornés les uns que les autres.

Le général soupira longuement puis se rassit.

L : Je vais y réfléchir, je vous donne ma réponse au plus vite.

S : Bien, mon général.

L : En attendant, allez tous vous reposer un peu. Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous avez une tête à faire peur et vous aurez besoin d'être en forme si j'autorise cette folie.

S&C : A vos ordres.

Sam sortit du bureau avec un léger sourire. Elle savait que le général finirait par accepter. Les quatre autres avait également le cœur un peu plus léger.

V : Dites donc, j'ai pas une tête à faire peur moi. Vous peut-être mais moi absolument pas, j'ai toujours eu un visage d'ange.

D : Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, fit l'archéologue en levant les yeux au ciel !

V : Ose dire le contraire.

D : Sans problème.

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler ainsi pendant que Sam, Teal'c et Cameron se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs quartiers respectifs.

Sam se laissa tomber sur son lit à plat ventre.

Un longue et déchirante plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres puis son corps se mit à trembler légèrement.

Elle était secouée de sanglots muets.

Elle resta ainsi un long moment, attendant que les larmes se tarissent d'elles-mêmes.

Une fois rassérénée, elle se leva, enleva ses boots et se dirigea vers son lavabo. Elle s'aspergea abondamment le visage et retourna se coucher.

Elle était maintenant sur le dos, fixant inlassablement le plafond, avec une lueur d'effroi ou peut-être même de désespoir dans les yeux.

Les larmes revinrent. Moins nombreuses.

Elle posa ses mains à plat sur ses yeux.

Un seul mot fut prononcé.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle se mit sur le côté droit et agrippa son oreiller. Ses larmes étaient séchées. Mais des pensées se déversèrent dans son esprit, affluant en masse, déstabilisantes.

Elle avait vraiment tout raté. Tout fichu par terre.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que le sommeil la rattrapa enfin.

L : Jack, tu es d'accord avec eux ?

J : On n'a pas le choix Hank.

L : Dis-moi que je rêve !

J : Pas besoin de t'énerver, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de mission, on en est toujours revenu, Dieu merci, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait.

L : Je ne peux pas l'autoriser, pas sans un minimum de garanties.

J : Alors ne l'autorises pas, c'est moi qui le ferai. J'en prends toute la responsabilité. Nous partirons demain à la première heure, annonça-t-il à SG1. Maintenant, allez dormir, je vous veux tous en forme demain.

C : A vos ordres.

J : Bien, tu m'excuses Hank mais je vais aller me reposer moi aussi.

L : … Bien sûr …, c'est tout ce qu'il pu répondre tant il était effaré par le fait Jack soit passé outre son commandement dans sa propre base.

C'est un Jack épuisé qui entra dans ses quartiers ce soir-là.

Il était en colère.

Contre ce sort qui s'acharnait sur « Eux ». Invariablement.

Contre lui-même et son manque de prudence.

Il aurait dû dire à Sam de ne pas se lancer à l'aveuglette mais elle avait l'air tellement radieuse quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait peut-être compris comment marchait cet engin de malheur qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur de la « foudroyer en plein vol ».

Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle avait « disparue » et elle lui manquait déjà énormément.

Il donnerait père et mère pour ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir son sourire quelques secondes.

Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur une chaise non loin du lit. Il défit sa cravate et les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

D'abord il s'assit sur le bord du grand lit puis il se laissa retomber en arrière, les bras en croix et ne bougea plus.

**UN PEU PLUS TARD, DEBUT DE SOIREE**

Sam s'était levée avec « le moral dans les chaussettes ».

Le simple fait qu'ils seraient peut-être bientôt en possession de la seconde machine devrait pourtant la rassurer mais c'était le « peut-être » qui lui faisait peur.

Elle avait bien conscience que cette mission était absurde dans un certain sens. Se jeter consciemment dans la gueule du loup n'était vraiment pas une brillante idée mais aucun autre choix ne s'offrait à eux.

Ce qui lui faisait également peur c'était de ne pas savoir s'ils arriveraient à mener cette mission à bien. Ne pas revenir serait affreux mais à bien y réfléchir, elle préférait encore ne pas revenir que de revenir les mains vides et ne rien pouvoir faire pour Jack.

Entrant dans le mess, elle remarqua Daniel les yeux dans le vide, touillant inlassablement son café.

Elle alla se chercher un thé et revint s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de son ami.

D : Hey, bien dormi ?

S : Pas vraiment et vous ?

D : Non plus … Pas de nouvelles du général Landry ?

S : Non.

D : J'espère qu'il ne va pas refuser sinon ça va être la catastrophe.

S : Je ne suis plus vraiment à une catastrophe près, fit-elle avec une moue ironique.

D : … Comment ça, s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils ?

S : Ma vie est une catastrophe.

D : Quel optimisme !

S : Vous voyez très bien ce que je veux dire.

D : … Non … pas du tout … Bon j'admets que ces derniers temps c'est un peu la panique mais de là à dire que votre vie est une catastrophe …

S : Je vous assure que je pèse mes mots. Mon frère, avec qui je n'étais déjà pas très proche avant, me déteste parce que je l'aurais soi-disant privé des dernières heures de vie de notre père et comble de l'horreur, j'ai rompu avec son meilleur ami quelques semaines avant le mariage.

Daniel esquissa une grimace compatissante et désolée.

S : Le pire, c'est que j'en rajoute, fit-elle dans un rire nerveux.

D : Ah?

S : J'envoie Jack on ne sait où, dans une autre dimension, on ne sait pas comment il va, on ne sait rien !

D : Il va s'en sortir, il s'en sort toujours.

S : Sauf si la veuve noire Carter a encore frappé.

D : Arrêtez avec ça …

S : Non mais c'est vrai ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il faut encore qu'un … guignol vienne me faire la cour !

D : Qui ?

S : Brown.

D : Non, demanda-t-il amusé ?

S : Si. Ne vous moquez pas Daniel.

D : Jamais. D'ailleurs, pourquoi vous appelez Jack … Jack ?

S : Bonne question, répondit-elle sournoisement. C'est vrai, pourquoi appelez quelqu'un par son prénom, c'est stupide !

D : Très drôle. Alors ?

S : C'est la plus grosse catastrophe.

L'archéologue resta la regarder, perplexe.

S : Pour faire simple, disons que ces … derniers temps … lui et moi …

D : Vous deux, vous … vous sortez ensemble !

S : Moins fort, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, gênée !

D : Pardon, chuchota-t-il. Mais c'est que … alors ça y est … vous deux … ?

S : Non … pas encore … tout à fait …

D : Oh. Mais c'est en bonne voie ?

S : Eh bien aux vues des derniers évènements, c'est comment dire, compromis en fait …

D : Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de ça mais cette raison là va me motiver comme jamais pour ramener cette machine ici au plus vite.

Sam lui retourna un pauvre sourire et but quelques gorgées de son thé.

Daniel l'imita mais maintenant son café était froid.

J : Teal'c, ça va ?

T : Aussi bien que je puisse me le permettre dans de telles circonstances O'Neill.

J : Ouais … Moi aussi.

Jack s'assit avec pour seul petit déjeuner une minuscule tasse de café. Teal'c lui, avait remplis son plateau à ras bord, quoiqu'un peu moins que d'habitude.

J : Où sont les garçons et Melle Mal Doran ?

T : Je suppose qu'ils dorment toujours.

J : Tant mieux.

Le jaffa leva un sourcil interrogateur.

J : Je vais pouvoir profiter de ce calme éphémère. Ces trois-là ensemble sont intenables, fit-il un petit sourire.

Teal'c sourit à son tour.

J : Alors, comment ça se passe avec les _p'tits nouveaux_ ?

T : Très bien O'Neill, nous sommes tous très complémentaires, presque autant que lorsque vous étiez vous-même à la tête de SG1.

J : Tant mieux.

T : Quelque chose d'autre que la disparition du colonel Carter vous tracasserait-il O'Neill ?

J : Toujours aussi perspicace T., rétorqua le général en souriant légèrement. C'est simplement que …, commença-t-il voyant que son ami attendait qu'il s'exprime, … toute cette stupide histoire est de ma faute, j'aurais du invoquer la prudence et lui dire d'attendre d'en savoir plus avant d'enclencher l'artéfact.

T : Elle l'aurait quand même fait si vous n'aviez pas été là. Rien de tout ceci n'est de votre faute.

J : Je me dis simplement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Elle n'est pas très en forme en ce moment, enfin, je veux dire qu'elle est un peu épuisée mais vous avez dû le remarquer.

Teal'c hocha la tête.

J : Alors, cette histoire là en plus … Et puis tout ça arrive au mauvais moment, fit-il avec un air mystérieux.

Le jaffa répondit alors presque avec aplomb :

« J'avais effectivement cru comprendre que le colonel et vous-même étiez enfin devenus plus proches. »

Jack faillit recracher son café. Quelques paires d'yeux étonnés se retournèrent vers les deux hommes.

J : Si vous pouviez être un peu plus discret T., ça m'arrangerait …

Teal'c s'inclina, cependant légèrement perplexe.

J : Mais vous avez encore raison … enfin, ce n'est que le début pour l'instant, on commence seulement à s'appeler par nos prénoms.

T : Je suis content pour vous et le colonel Carter, O'Neill.

J : T., fit-il avec un sourire crispé !

T : Il serait peut-être temps d'aller voir ce …

J : Pas besoin, ils arrivent. Et pas un mot de tout ça, je vous fais confiance.

Teal'c s'inclina.

D : Pas un mot de quoi ?

J : Rien, Daniel.

**SALLE D'EMBARQUEMENT**

La voix de Walter, annonçant l'enclenchement des différents chevrons, résonnait une fois de plus.

L : Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai dit oui.

Personne ne lui répondit, ils étaient tous trop occupés par ce qui allait se passer derrière la porte. Ils savaient ou tout du moins pressentaient qu'ils allaient se faire capturer.

L : Colonels, si vraiment c'est trop dangereux, vous rentrez. Est-ce bien clair ?

S&C : Oui monsieur.

L : Bien, alors … Bonne chance, je crois que c'est plus que jamais de circonstances.

Tous lui sourirent une dernière fois et passèrent la porte.

**P8M-526**

C : Sam ?

S : Rien à signaler pour l'instant, je suggère que nous nous fassions les plus discrets possible, ce qui veut dire que les plus bavards devront se retenir.

Les principaux intéressés, à savoir Vala et Daniel acquiescèrent.

C : Ok, on avance tout doucement, annonça-t-il en chuchotant.

Le groupe se mit en marche, les sens aux aguets.

Ils empruntèrent donc le même chemin que la dernière fois.

Un chemin sablonneux bordé d'une sorte de maquis clairsemé, pas vraiment l'idéal pour rester à couvert. Ce chemin serpentait entre quelques basses collines écrasées par un soleil de plomb.

D'ailleurs les cinq explorateurs ne tardèrent pas à être trempés de sueur.

Ils avaient encore quelques petits kilomètres à parcourir avant d'arriver à la grotte où ils avaient trouvé le premier artéfact et où ils espéraient trouver le deuxième.

SG1 avec Jack venaient d'arriver sur P8M-526.

Ils s'étaient tous mis en position autour de la porte dès leur sortie du vortex. Un genou à terre, le P90 en joue.

J : Mitchell, je sais que c'est pas trop votre truc de vous servir de ce genre de joujous mais, vous captez quelque chose d'anormal ?

C : Rien, mon général. On semble bel et bien être seuls mais on a pu vérifier la dernière fois que les apparences peuvent être très trompeuses ici.

J : Bien, alors silence radio à partir de maintenant

O'Neill leur fit signe d'avancer et ils se mirent tous en mouvement.

Le général referma la marche, les yeux constamment en mouvement.

**DANS LA GROTTE**

C : On ne traîne pas, on cherche, on trouve, on prend et on s'en va. Des questions ?

Voyant que tout le monde le regardait d'un air perplexe, il se gratta la gorge quelque peu mal à l'aise et se dirigea vers une des cavités ornant les murs de la grotte.

Les quatre autres firent de même.

X : Vous êtes venus remettre ce que vous nous avez volé ?

SG1 se retourna vivement en braquant ses armes vers le nouvel arrivant.

X : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas armé et je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Daniel, fut le premier à baisser son arme.

D : Désolé de vous contredire mais d'après ce qu'on sait, techniquement on ne vous a rien volé.

X : Techniquement si, cet appareil appartient à mon peuple.

D : Vous êtes un Cilaos ?

X : L'un des tout derniers, oui. Je m'appelle Madra, je suis le scientifique de ma commune.

D : Commune ?

M : Oui, l'endroit où sont établis plusieurs membres de mon peuple.

D : Oh, je comprends ce que c'est, simplement, nous n'avions encore rencontré personne appelant sa ville de cette manière.

M : Intéressant. Et vous n'avez pas de nom ?

D : De … Si ! Bien sûr … Pardonnez-moi, je m'appelle Daniel Jackson, voici le colonel Carter, le colonel Mitchell, Vala Mal Doran et Teal'c, fit-il en les montrant chacun à la tour.

M : Heureux de faire votre connaissance. Où est la machine ?

Daniel regarda ses coéquipiers qui visiblement lui laissaient gentiment tout le loisir de répondre à la question.

Il leur adressa une grimace complice et s'adressa à Madra.

« En fait, c'est pour ça qu'on est là. Enfin pas pour la ramener, en tout cas pas tout de suite mais parce que nous avons besoin du second artéfact pour défaire ce que nous avons fait. »

M : Vous n'êtes pas un peuple évolué ?

D : Ca dépend de ce que vous entendez par _évolué_, répondit-il gêné.

M : Je parle de votre niveau technologique et scientifique évidemment.

D : Hum, Sam ?

Celle-ci s'avança bon gré, mal gré. L'idée de se faire passer un savon par un énième alien prétentieux n'était vraiment pas ce dont elle avait besoin ni envie pour le moment.

S : Nous avons avancé très vite ces dernières … décennies … Une année c'est le temps que met notre planète pour tourner autour de notre soleil et une décennie, ce sont dix de ces années. Nous avons acquis beaucoup de connaissances grâce à nos explorations.

M : Vous volez beaucoup de choses pendant ces explorations ?

S : Nous n'avons rien volé. Nous pensions sincèrement que cette planète était déserte et comme le peuple qui habitait ici était censé avoir disparu d'après ce qui était écrit sur l'artéfact, on pensait que l'objet n'appartenait pas non plus à ceux qui nous ont poursuivis la dernière fois et on avait pas très envie de s'arrêter pour le leur rendre donc … on est … partis avec.

M : En parlant de vos assaillants, s'ils apprennent que vous êtes de retour et en plus que vous n'êtes pas revenus pour remettre la génératrice à sa place, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau.

V : Vous n'êtes pas obligé de leur dire qu'on est là. On peut très bien rester tranquillement ici, enfin si c'est bien ici que se trouve la deuxième … génératrice.

M : La _dégénératrice_ n'est pas ici, ce serait trop simple. Je vais vous y conduire si vous me jurez que vous me les ramènerez après.

D : Bien sûr.

M : Qu'est-ce qui me le garantis ?

C : Je resterai avec vous jusqu'à ce que les deux machines vous soient remises en mains propres. Ca vous va ?

M : Très bien. Dans ce cas, attendez moi là, je reviens avec d'autres vêtements.

Une fois Madra parti, Sam et les autres se retournèrent vers Cameron.

S : Vous êtes devenu dingue ! Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

C : Il nous fait confiance, lui. Et pourtant, rien ne lui dit qu'il a raison de le faire.

S : Ce n'est pas une raison. Peut-être qu'il joue un double jeu.

C : Je vous en prie, ce n'est qu'un sci … entifique. Désolé, ce ne sonnait pas comme ça dans ma tête, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter devant les mines interloquées et amusées de Sam et Daniel.

T : Je resterai avec vous colonel Mitchell, je ne servirai également à rien pour le retour d'O'Neill.

C : … Je l'avais mérité, fit-il légèrement choqué. Mais merci Teal'c, c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte votre offre.

Le jaffa s'inclina.

J : Bon, et on fait quoi maintenant qu'on est dans est dans cette magnifique … grotte ?

D : Eh bien on regarde si on ne trouve pas la deuxième machine.

J : Et ça ressemble à quoi ?

D : A l'autre machine, je suppose.

J : Vous supposez ?

D : Je ne peux faire que ça, là.

J : Faites un effort Daniel, on n'a pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes.

D : Vous croyez quoi ! Que ça m'amuse ? Que je peux tout trouver comme ça en claquant des doigts, questionna-t-il en les claquant justement. Que je fais ça uniquement pour vous embêter ?

J : Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit Daniel !

D : C'est justement ça le problème, vous ne dites jamais rien et quand il arrive un truc grave vous vous rendez compte qu'il est trop tard pour les dire ces choses.

J : Vous divaguez Daniel, les bouquins c'est fait pour être lu et pas pour être fumé !

D : … Q … quoi ?

T : O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, arrêtez.

J : Ouais … je vais prendre l'air.

D : Vous avez mieux à faire que de vous défiler une fois de plus !

J : Daniel, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous, hurla-t-il !

D : C'est bien dommage !

J : Si vous avez envie que je vous descende, continuez Daniel, continuez, cracha-t-il hors de lui !

Jack sortit de la grotte, conscient d'avoir été beaucoup trop loin. Quand il disait qu'il n'était pas doué avec les mots, ce n'était pas pour rien.

L'archéologue le regarda s'en aller, les yeux exorbités, le souffle coupé. Il avait voulu que Jack lui parle, eh bien le voilà servi.

Vala se rapprocha doucement de Teal'c et lui glissa sur le ton de la confidence :

« C'est souvent comme ça ? »

T : Rarement aussi violemment Vala mal Doran, répondit-il finalement.

Le jaffa avait répondu de son ton calme habituel puis s'était détourné, préférant mettre son temps au profit des recherches.

**DEHORS**

Jack était assis sur une grosse roche et arrangeait le bas de son treillis. Une ride significative lui barrait le front.

X : Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, on dirait …

Jack se releva subitement en pointant son arme vers l'homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

X : Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, on ne peut pas en dire autant de mes compatriotes. Ils n'aiment pas les étrangers. Je suis Madra, et vous ?

J : Général O'Neill, Jack O'Neill, fit-il en baissant son fusil.

M : Que faites-vous sur cette planète ?

J : Nous … cherchons à venir en aide à une amie, fit-il suspicieux.

M : Quel est son problème ?

J : …

M : Vous êtes de ceux qui nous ont volé la génératrice ?

J : On a rien volé, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, ils croyaient que cette planète était déserte.

M : Mon peuple a effectivement été absent pendant quelques siècles de ces terres à cause des Goa'ulds.

J : Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où j'ai entendu dire ça …

M : Vous ont-ils enlevé femmes et enfants à vous aussi ?

J : Non, pire. Venez, je vais vous présenter aux autres, vous pourrez peut-être les aider.

Ils rentrèrent tous deux dans la grotte.

M : Ne touchez pas à ça !

Vala s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur une zone de l'une des parois qui était recouverte d'une sorte de pierre semi-précieuse de couleur rougeâtre.

Elle retira brusquement sa main et adressa à Madra une moue perplexe.

V : Pourquoi ?

M : Si vous faites ça, celui qui se trouve dans la dimension générée verra son empreinte physique effacée.

C : « Son empreinte physique effacée » ?

M : C'est ce que j'ai dit.

C : Oui, non, ce que je voudrai savoir c'est ce que vous entendez par là ?

M : Comment êtes-vous venus ici ?

D : Par la porte des étoiles.

M : Bien. Eh bien c'est un peu pareil, quand vous passez la porte, elle garde votre empreinte. Si vous effacez cette empreinte, le sujet ne pourra pas se rematérialiser.

D : Un peu comme quand Teal'c était resté coincé dans la porte …, fit-il plus pour lui-même.

J : Interdiction formelle de s'approcher de ce truc.

Son ton ne laissait aucune place à la contradiction.

D : Vous pouvez nous aider ?

M : Peut-être.

D : Ecoutez, on est parti du mauvais pied dès le début de cette histoire. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, le fait que nous soyons partis avec cet objet l'autre fois n'est du qu'à une suite d'événements malheureux. Je vous assure que nous ne sommes pas des voleurs, je m'appelle Daniel Jackson, voici Teal'c …

M : C'est un jaffa ?

D : Oui mais il ne sert plus aucun faux dieu depuis longtemps.

M : Qui sont les deux autres ?

D : Le colonel Mitchell et Vala Mal Doran. Nous sommes tous des amis de la femme qui a été envoyée dans l'autre dimension.

M : Hm …

Madra se mit à faire quelques pas dans la grotte, les mains derrière le dos puis reprit la parole.

« Quand Pona le chef de la garde de la communauté est venu me dire que des inconnus étaient venus prendre la génératrice, je ne m'imaginais pas que des gens visiblement capable de comprendre à quoi elle servait s'en servirait de manière aussi imprudente. »

J : Carter est loin d'être quelqu'un d'imprudent.

Madra plissa légèrement les yeux mais ne répondit pas à Jack.

« Je pensais que vous agiriez avec toute la considération dont vous pouviez être capable … si l'on omet le fait que vous êtes capable de voler. »

J : Nous n'avons rien volé.

M : Je l'ai compris, mais à ce moment-là, je ne le savais pas encore. Je pensais que vous étiez une de ces races qui savent que la vie est précieuse et que la précipitation n'apporte rien de bon. Je pensais …

J : Désolé de vous interrompre mais le temps presse, on a bien compris que vous non plus vous n'aimiez pas les peuples _inférieurs_ parce qu'ils commettent trop d'erreurs mais chez moi on dit que les erreurs forgent l'expérience.

M : Effectivement.

J : Bien, pouvez-vous nous conduire à la seconde moitié de la machine ?

M : Pas comme ça, fit-il en leur indiquant leurs vêtements. Attendez-moi là, je vais aller vous chercher quelques affaires qui vous permettront de vous glisser dans la masse.

M : Tenez, fit-il en leur tendant de longues tuniques vert pâle. Enfilez ça.

Sam les lui prit des mains et le remercia.

D : Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça ?

M : Parce que je vois bien que votre intention première n'était pas de nuire.

C : Merci de le reconnaître.

M : Je vous en prie. De plus, je suis très curieux de nature, certains disent que c'est une qualité, d'autres que c'est un défaut.

C : Et vous, vous en dites quoi ?

M : Que nous sommes tous pareils, qu'ils y en a qui l'admettent et d'autres pas.

Cameron hocha de la tête, visiblement très satisfait par la réponse.

D : Parlez-nous un peu de votre peuple.

M : Je crains qu'il n'y ait pas grand chose à en dire, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

D : Je suis moi-même très curieux. En fait j'en ai fait mon métier en quelques sortes.

Il ne remarqua pas les sourires entendus et gentiment moqueurs que s'échangeaient ses amis.

M : Eh bien, disons qu'il y a des siècles de cela mon peuple qui vivait alors tranquillement a subitement été attaqué par un goa'uld nommé Râ. Nous n'avons rien pu faire d'autre que de le … suivre, dirons-nous …

D : Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé votre technologie pour lui échapper ?

M : Parce que contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, rien n'est aussi simple que la fuite. Un de nos citoyens nous avait trahis et nous ne voulions pas risquer de révéler à ce monstre de goa'uld plus qu'il ne savait déjà.

C : Compréhensible.

M : Il a donc décidé de nous emmener avec lui sur plusieurs de ses planètes en espérant nous faire changer d'avis et en nous torturant de diverses façons. Cela a duré jusqu'à il y a quelques années de cela car un jour il n'est plus revenu. Mon peuple a vite compris qu'il ne reviendrait jamais et qu'il fallait profiter de l'occasion qui s'offrait à nous pour nous enfuir. Nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'il est devenu …

S : Il est mort, fit-elle simplement d'une voix monocorde, les yeux dans le vide.

M : Vous en êtes sûre ?

S : Oui, parfaitement, répondit-elle en posant finalement son regard sur leur « guide ». C'est l'homme que nous voulons sauver qui l'a tué avec l'aide de Daniel, ajouta-t-elle.

Madra se tourna vers l'archéologue avec une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux.

M : Vraiment ?

D : Oui.

La soudaine reconnaissance qui semblait émaner de l'alien gênait quelque peu Daniel.

M : Alors nous nous devons beaucoup.

S : Ne vous méprenez pas, c'est notre travail de nous débarrasser d'eux. D'ailleurs, à l'heure où je vous parle, les Goa'ulds n'existent plus vraiment.

M : Vous les avez tous tués ?

Sam se tourna vers Teal'c pour lui laisser l'honneur de l'explication. Reconnaissant, le jaffa s'inclina et prit la parole :

« Nous en avons effectivement tué beaucoup et le peu qui reste n'est plus une menace. Leurs armées de Jaffas se sont rebellées pour enfin goûter à la liberté. »

S : Le seul qui nous embête encore un peu , c'est Ba'âl.

C : Un peu ? Vous êtes gentille vous …

Sam ne releva pas la remarque.

S : Excusez-moi mais, on peut y aller maintenant ?

M : Bien sûr mais restez derrière moi. Les tenues que vous portez sont celles que portent habituellement les étudiants qui assistent à nos cours et chez nous, les étudiants se tiennent toujours derrière leurs professeurs.

D : Quelle matière enseignez-vous ?

M : L'Histoire, répondit-il en commençant à marcher. Toutes sortes d'Histoires. Je fais également office d'aide de camp du bourgmestre.

D : Vous avez vraiment un langage très … européen, fit-il en remontant ses lunettes.

M : Qu'est-ce que l'_européen _?

D : Est européen tout ce qui appartient à l'Europe, c'est une vaste région de notre monde composée de plusieurs pays et cultures. 

M : Cela m'a l'air tout à fait fascinant.

D : Ca l'est. Hélas, trop peu de gens s'en rendent compte.

Madra reporta son regard droit devant lui.

M : Eh bien, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, nous avons toujours utilisé ces mots …

D : Intéressant …

Ils marchèrent ainsi de longues minutes, ne ressentant toutefois pas la chaleur comme ils l'avaient ressentis à leur « seconde arrivée ». D'ailleurs, cela intrigua Sam au point qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de poser la question :

« C'est moi où il fait moins chaud maintenant ? »

M : Ce sont les tuniques, elles protègent de la chaleur. Bien, maintenant que nous sommes arrivés, ne dites plus un mot et laissez-moi faire.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence.

Devant eux se dressait un village ou alors une petite ville à flanc de montagne. Les maisons et divers édifices ocre pâle contrastaient à merveille avec la verdure environnante. De longues rues pavées s'étendaient sous leurs pieds.

De drôles d'objets volants faisaient office de voitures et autres moyens de transport.

Les habitants portaient tous des tuniques de diverses couleurs pastelles.

Ils montèrent encore un peu la rue qui était selon toutes vraisemblances la rue principale et s'engouffrèrent dans une grande bâtisse.

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

Madra revenait à la grotte les bras chargés de tuniques d'un vert tendre, presque délavé.

Jack regarda celle que l'alien lui tendait avec circonspection.

J : Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de moi mais je ne suis pas du genre à porter des robes, crut-il bon de préciser avec une grimace.

M : Ce ne sont que de simples tuniques qui vous permettront de vous fondre plus aisément dans la foule.

J : Hm.

V : Moi, j'adore qu'un homme m'offre des robes, fit-elle avec un grand sourire. En plus cette couleur me va à ravir …

D : Vala, je vous ai déjà dit qu'il était hors de question que je vous prête ma carte bancaire.

Jack regarda Daniel avec un air interrogateur.

D : Je n'aime pas faire de généralités mais je dois bien reconnaître que quelque soit la planète d'où elles viennent, les femmes sont toutes des accros du shopping !

J : Heureusement que Sam n'est pas là pour entendre ça …

V : Mais moi je suis là et je me ferai un plaisir de tout lui dire …

Sur ce elle prit Madra par le bras et ils commencèrent à s'éloigner.

Daniel les suivit les yeux au ciel.

Cameron était au bord de la crise de fou rire et Jack et Teal'c esquissaient de simples petits sourires amusés.

A leur arrivée dans la ville, « Salazie » d'après les dires de Madra, ils furent soufflés par la beauté presque mystique du lieu.

Le soleil qui donnait dans leur dos lui conférait une ambiance chaleureuse et doucereuse.

« Je me verrai assez passer mes vieux jours dans un lieu comme celui-ci », chuchota Cameron malgré la demande expresse de Madra de rester silencieux.

Fort heureusement, tout le monde était trop occupé à saluer Madra par de grandes révérences pour faire attention à ses « insignifiants petits étudiants ».

Ils suivirent leur « guide » jusqu'à une grande bâtisse et s'y précipitèrent le plus naturellement possible.

X : Madra, c'est toi ?

M : Oui, je nous ai amené des invités. Suivez-moi, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de ces dits invités.

Il les amena dans une sorte de patio où était installé un mobilier fait d'une matière ressemblant étrangement à l'osier.

M : Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Syponie, apporte-nous quelques rafraîchissements s'il te plaît.

X : Tout de suite, fit la lointaine voix féminine.

S : Une fois de plus Madra, pardonnez-moi mais nous n'avons que peu de temps et sûrement pas suffisamment pour nous permettre toutes ces mondanités. Ne vous méprenez pas, nous apprécions grandement tout ce que vous faites pour nous aider mais …

M : Je comprends, l'interrompit-il. Il est trop tard ce soir mais demain à la première heure j'irai voir le bourgmestre, qui est un ami à moi, et je lui demanderai l'autorisation de nous rendre au lieu où se trouve la dégénératrice.

S : Demain ?

M : Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela nous prendra quelques heures au plus. Vous serez de retour chez vous, machine en main, au plus tard dans l'après midi.

D : Vous n'avez pas libre accès ?

M : Non, l'accès à toute technologie de ce genre est très réglementé, le contraire serait beaucoup trop dangereux.

D : Je vois …

Une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux noir d'ébène fit son entrée avec un plateau sur lequel trônaient des verres et un pichet de verre laissant apparaître un liquide couleur anis.

M : C'est une boisson à base de gentiane très prisée par notre peuple à tous les âges.

Cameron, très téméraire pour le coup, goûta volontiers le breuvage et trouva que c'était buvable.

Les autres l'imitèrent donc.

J : J'aime beaucoup ce que vous avez fait de ce lieu, s'exclama-t-il !

Daniel plissa les yeux en pensant que si Jack avait retrouvé son sens de l'humour c'est que les choses allaient de mieux en mieux.

M : … Merci, à vrai dire, c'est ma femme qui a tout fait … Syponie, ma chérie, nous avons des invités.

La jeune intéressée apparue alors, venant du patio où les amenait Madra.

Sy : Bonjour, les salua-t-elle avec un sourire radieux. Venez, je vous en prie, prenez place.

M : Ce sont les voyageurs dont je t'ai parlé.

Sy : Oh, dans ce cas, soyez les bienvenus, je vais aller vous chercher quelque chose pour vous rafraîchir.

D : Ne vous donnez pas cette peine madame.

Sy : Ca me fait plaisir, et puis ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a la chance de rencontrer d'autres peuples.

Daniel acquiesça avec un simple sourire.

Cameron la regarda s'éloigner.

Une lourde chevelure très brune lui descendait en cascade le long du dos. Une robe crème, longue et fluide lui faisait une silhouette parfaite, dégageant ses fines épaules. Le léger tintement de ses somptueux bijoux résonnait à chacun de ses pas.

M : N'avez-vous pas de superbes femmes sur votre planète Cameron ?

Aucun reproche, juste de l'amusement à peine dissimuler.

C : Euh … Si … Si, si. Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect à vous ou à votre femme mais … elle a l'air d'une princesse. Comme celles dont on raconte les histoires sur ma planète justement, expliqua-t-il gêné.

M : Je vous rassure, il est tout à fait normal que vous trouviez qu'elle ait l'air d'une princesse pour la simple et bonne raison que c'en est une.

C : Oh.

Ses coéquipiers souriaient, légèrement moqueurs.

M : Pour en revenir à notre affaire, j'irai dès demain matin voir Maxim le bourgmestre, il me donnera les autorisations nécessaires pour aller voir la dégénératrice.

Syponie revint sur les entre faits et se mit à servir ses « invités ».

V : C'est étonnement de voir une princesse faire le service elle-même …

Daniel lui adressa une grimace de mécontentement que la femme de Madra remarqua aussitôt.

Sy : Laissez … ?

D : Daniel.

Sy : Laissez Daniel, reprit-elle avec le sourire, je comprends que cela puisse intriguer mais il faut savoir que ce n'est guère qu'un titre et qu'il m'importe peu …

Vala tira la langue à l'archéologue qui prit une attitude blasée.

Sy : Vous devez être le général O'Neill, s'informa-t-elle ?

J : En effet, répondit-il surpris.

Sy : Vous, vous devez être le colonel Mitchell, Teal'c et Vala Mal Doran.

Les intéressés hochèrent la tête.

Sy : Bien. Alors dites-moi Jack, qui est cette jeune femme qui a disparu de votre dimension ?

Jack qui allait porter son verre à sa bouche arrêta net son geste. Mal à l'aise, il chercha à poser son regard sur tout ce qui n'était pas « une personne vivante ».

Il prit cependant la parole, peu sûr de lui.

« Le Lieutenant-Colonel Samantha Carter est mon ancien second. C'est quelqu'un de très brillant. »

Sy : Vous la connaissez depuis longtemps ?

J : Une dizaine d'années.

La jeune femme le fixa perplexe. Daniel crut bon de l'éclairer en lui expliquant la signification de cette expression, ce à quoi elle répondit en s'adressant à Jack :

« Vous la connaissez depuis tout ce temps et tout ce que vous pouvez me dire c'est que c'est votre ancien second, quoique cela puisse signifier et qu'elle est très brillante ? »

Jack resta interloqué quelques secondes.

_De quoi je me mêle_, fut tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit !

En fait, non …

J : Je ne vais pas non plus vous faire sa biographie … M'enfin si vous voulez plus de détails. Elle est blonde, les cheveux courts, grande, de très longues jambes, les yeux bleus, un sacré caractère, une intelligence hors norme, un pouvoir de persuasion diabolique, un sourire pas possible …

Daniel jubilait, intérieurement, avec un sourire en coin.

J : … Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre … En fait, j'en ai déjà beaucoup trop dit, termina-t-il en se levant, embarrassé.

Sy : Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas …

Le général lui tournait le dos et se retourna donc.

J : Vous n'y êtes pour rien du tout.

Puis il sortit.

V : Ca se laisse boire …

Syponie regarda les nouveaux venus un à un.

Sy : Madra m'a dit vos noms mais je ne sais pas trop à qui ils correspondent.

Daniel manqua de se cogner la tête contre les murs en constatant qu'ils n'avaient même pas eu la présence d'esprit de se présenter. Il s'excusa aussitôt et entreprit d'introduire toute sa troupe.

Une fois que ce fut fait, la jeune épouse regarda Sam longuement et intensément. Le colonel fut quelque peu gênée par ce regard insistant mais ne dit rien, pensant simplement que Syponie devait être intriguée.

Sy : Vous semblez tous très liés, dit-elle finalement toujours en observant Sam.

S : C'est … sûrement parce que c'est le cas.

La gêne du colonel était plus que perceptible. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on la scrute de la sorte.

S : Pardonnez-moi, je vous mets mal à l'aise mais vous êtes tellement …

V : Amoureuse, risqua-t-elle au grand étonnement de tous ?

Etonnement de tous et colère ou tout du moins agacement d'une.

Sy : Oui, c'est aussi ce à quoi je pensais.

Vala n'osa pourtant pas esquisser un geste de fierté, jugeant qu'elle en avait suffisamment fait pour aujourd'hui.

Sy : Etes-vous amoureuse de cet homme qui a rejoint l'autre dimension ?

Daniel savourait, de manière peu discrète.

Comme Sam ne répondait toujours pas, Syponie se permit de la « relancer ».

« Vous ne voulez pas en parler ? »

S : Non, désolée.

Sy : Je peux comprendre, vous devez vous faire du soucis pour lui mais ce n'est pas utile, il ne peut rien lui arriver là où il est.

D : Et où est-il justement ?

Sy : Ici … Plus ou moins … certainement au même endroit que vous … finit-elle à l'adresse de Carter. Samantha …

S : S'il vous plaît … Je … Excusez-moi.

Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir sur les marches de l'entrée.

Sy : Ce qu'elle ressent ne devrait pas la faire autant souffrir.

Cette phrase résonna comme une vérité générale. Rarement Daniel et les autres voyaient la grande Samantha Carter terrassée mais quand c'était le cas, ce qu'elle ressentait était toujours la cause de ce terrassement.

Ils voyaient alors une douleur sans nom s'emparer d'elle et de son visage habituellement si lumineux.

Bien sûr elle essayait de le dissimuler mais comment dissimuler ces choses à des gens qui respirent leur air dans votre souffle, trouvent le bonheur dans vos sourires (à défaut des rires quasi inexistants) et vivent leur vie à partir de la votre ?

Impossible.

Alors quand elle souffrait, ils souffraient.

Et comme les sentiments étaient un sujet tabou dans « leur monde », forcément, ils souffraient plus que de raison.

Jack s'était assis sur les escaliers de l'entrée.

Une sorte de nausée s'était subitement emparée de lui alors que tout semblait aller pour le mieux il y a quelques minutes à peine.

Il y a quelques minutes à peine, il se disait encore qu'il n'allait pas tarder à la revoir. Revoir Sam, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Mais les derniers mots de Syponie avaient ravivé la douleur de son absence et de sa propre culpabilité. Non seulement la culpabilité de l'avoir laissé provoquer ce nouveau « drame » mais aussi la culpabilité ne pas avoir réagit des années avant … en ce qui Les concernait.

Alors il s'était dit qu'un peu de solitude ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

Il ne voulait surtout pas voir la tête de Daniel avec ce sourire qu'il jugeait plus ou moins stupide. Plus que moins d'ailleurs.

Il ne voulait pas non plus voir les mines interrogatrices et surprises de Vala et Mitchell.

Enfin, surpris … à supposer qu'ils ne soient pas au courant pour … Eux.

Eux ?

Wow, nous … 

En fait, seul l'air impassible de Teal'c lui serait supportable, réconfortant même.

Cette solitude était aussi certainement une fuite mais qu'importe, il n'était pas près à faire face à tout ça.

Il venait juste de commencer à se dire qu'un pas venait d'être fait alors le reste pourrait bien attendre un peu.

Il souffla, faisant par la même gonfler ses joues.

La main dans les cheveux, un train de pensées venait de lui traverser l'esprit et avait tout emporté dans son sillage.

Ne restait plus qu'un homme et ses incertitudes.

Ses incertitudes et une seule certitude.

Je l' … 

Certitude pas encore exprimable.

Il était là, quelque part … Peut-être même assis au même endroit qu'elle, sur ses marches.

Si seulement … 

En train de frotter ses cheveux pour exorciser sa gêne.

Cette vision la fit sourire.

Mais ce sourire s'effaça bien vite.

C'est plutôt moi qu'il devrait exorciser … 

Elle pensa aussitôt que si Daniel avait entendu cette phrase, il lui aurait aussitôt fait un sermon sur la valeur de …

De quoi d'ailleurs ?

De leur am … ?

Nan, soyons sérieux … 

Ce n'était pas de … ça, ou plus. C'était _plus_. Bien sûr il y avait aussi de cela ici mais il y avait surtout de la folie, de cette folie qui renverse tout. Qui change tout ce qu'on croit savoir sur les liens qui unissent les gens … mais on sait rien, en particulier sur ce genre de liens sans avoir vécu quelque chose d'aussi … fort.

Elle avait ressenti de l'amour pour Martouf, certainement à cause de Jolinar mais rien de particulier comparé à … ça.

Une larme tomba. Puis une autre. Qu'elle s'empressa d'effacer. Toutes traces de _laisser aller illicite _devant disparaître bruits de pas se faisant entendre.

Vala faisait son entrée.

V : Vous savez, je ne voulais pas … Je suis désolée colonel.

S : Sam.

V : Allez, respirez un grand coup, pincez-vous les joues pour leur redonner de la couleur sinon Danny chéri va se faire un plaisir de vouloir jouer les psychopathes.

Un léger rire s'échappa du corps de Sam.

S : On dit « psychologue ».

V : Non, psychopathe, c'est le bon terme.

Les deux femmes se sourirent puis Sam se leva en remettant de l'ordre sur elle et accessoirement, en elle.

V : Alors Apollon, on prend la pose ?

Elle arborait un de ces grands sourires charmeurs.

J : Apollon, répéta-t-il amusé ?

V : Vous n'aimez pas ?

J : Oh si, seulement je doute que cela me convienne …

V : Un Apollon se doit d'être naturellement et mystérieusement beau … et accessoirement sexy et vous êtes tout ça donc …

J : Ouah, eh ben …

Elle lui adressa cette fois-ci un sourire satisfait.

V : Ouais, dommage que vous ne soyez pas libre, ajouta-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Pour un peu, Jack ne serait pas assis, il en tomberait à la renverse.

Il suivit néanmoins la jeune femme dans le patio, non sans éviter de croiser le regard des autres.

M : Nous allons vous installer dans les chambres d'étudiants pour la nuit.

D : C'est gentil Madra.

M : Je vous en prie. En attendant, nous allons prendre un repas bien mérité.

Ils s'installèrent donc tous autour des mets que Syponie avait apporté.

Samantha s'installa à table, les yeux constamment en mouvement.

_Ne pas croiser leur regards._

Mais ses yeux rougis ne trompèrent personne.

M : Les chambres d'étudiants sont prêtes. Vous serez libre d'y aller quand vous voulez. Il y a deux lits par chambre.

V : J'irai avec toi Daniel.

Pas de question, une affirmation.

D : Je ne crois pas non.

Cette déclaration-là était tout aussi affirmative.

La jeune femme lui fit une moue boudeuse mais ne rajouta rien.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils montèrent tous se coucher.

**PLUS TARD DANS LA NUIT**

Des bruits sourds résonnaient, répétitifs.

Une lumière apparue sous la porte de la chambre de Jack et Teal'c.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

Les deux hommes se levèrent, Jack ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec Syponie.

Sy : Ne bougez pas, chuchota-t-elle. C'est sûrement Pona et ses hommes, ils doivent être à votre recherche.

Jack esquissa une grimace. S'ils les trouvaient, leur tâche et accessoirement leur retour serait beaucoup plus difficile que prévu.

A peine finissait-il sa pensée que déjà des hommes en armes débarquaient.

Un téméraire prit la parole.

« Par la loi de la commune vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour vol et dégradation de biens. »

J : De quoi vous parlez ?

X : Des hommes vous ont reconnus comme étant ceux qui se sont emparés de la génératrice. Je ne sais pas si vous punissez les crimes dans votre monde de brigands mais ici, c'est le cas.

M : Pona, ce n'est pas un crime, c'est un délit. De plus, ils étaient sur le point de nous la ramener, c'est pourquoi je me suis permis de les héberger.

P : Nous verrons cela au procès de demain. Emmenez-les, ordonna-t-il à ses hommes qui empoignèrent aussitôt les cinq voyageurs.

J : Je le savais …

P : Silence !

Jack fut contraint à garder le silence.

Vala et Sam qui tentaient de trouver le sommeil sautèrent sur leurs pieds quand les premiers bruits retentirent.

V : C'était quoi ça ?

Les bruits recommencèrent et des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir.

Armes au poing, les deux femmes sortirent.

Cameron et Syponie arrivaient justement à leur rencontre.

C : Il semblerait que nous ayons très bientôt quelques ennuis.

S : Pourquoi ça ?

Sy : Pona et ses hommes sont en bas, certainement pour vous emmener avec eux. Madra essaie de les faire renoncer mais … je crains que Pona soit un peu trop procédurier pour arriver à quoique ce soit en votre faveur.

V : Je peux toujours essayer de jouer de mon charme imparable si vous voulez …

X : Je crains que vous ne soyez pas mon style. Je crains qu'aucune femme ne le soit.

V : Oh. Pona c'est ça ? L'homme acquiesce. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez …

P : Je vais prendre le risque, répliqua-t-il avec un air condescendant. Veuillez nous suivre s'il vous plaît.

D : Pour quel motif ?

P : Vol et dégradations de biens sur la propriété des Cilaos.

C : Mais on n'a … techniquement … rien volé. Vous vous méprenez lourdement sur notre compte.

P : Gardez vos arguments pour le procès de demain, vous en aurez besoin.

M : Ne vous inquiétez pas mes amis, je vous sortirai de là.

P : Comment peux-tu être amis avec de telles créatures ? Tu me déçois Madra.

M : C'est réciproque saches-le. Je ne te savais pas aussi réfractaire et borné.

Sur ce, Pona ordonna à ses hommes de s'emparer des étrangers et de les mettre en détention.

**PRISON DE SALAZIE**

Jack, Teal'c et les autres avaient (heureusement) placés dans la même cellule il y avait quelques dizaines de minutes de cela.

Ils étaient tous adossés au mur, côte à côte.

Chacun était plongé dans ses réflexions quand Madra apparut.

M : Pardonnez mon retard, j'étais en train d'essayer de vous sortir de là.

J : Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser Madra, répondit le général qui venait de lever, imité par ses coéquipiers.

M : Vous n'êtes pas trop mal traités ?

J : On a vu largement pire.

M : Bon, bien. Je suis allé voir mon ami Maxim pour lui demander de vous laisser en liberté surveillée, c'est un principe de …

J : On connaît Madra …

Madra hocha la tête et reprit :

« Il n'a hélas rien voulu entendre, il souhaite faire de vous un exemple. »

J : Génial …

M : Néanmoins, j'ai réussi à lui faire accepter le fait que je m'occuperai de votre défense mais il va falloir que vous m'y aidiez bien sûr.

D : Vous pouvez compter sur nous. Enfin surtout sur moi d'ailleurs.

M : Il va falloir contrecarrer les faux-semblants qu'ils se sont fait de vous. On en devrait pas avoir trop de mal à le faire, le seul danger dans ce procès c'est leur ignorance et leur tendance à condamner sans se poser de questions tout ce qui leur fait peur.

D : Ca semble être une tendance universelle … sans mauvais jeu de mots.

M : Nous allons donc devoir leur prouver que vous êtes des gens bien. Nous leur raconterons que vous avez sauvé votre planète ainsi que beaucoup d'autres par exemple.

D : Il ne faudra pas oublier de mettre en avant le fait que ce n'est pas pour notre profit personnel que nous avons fait tout ça.

M : Bien sûr.

D : Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez Jack ?

O'Neill avait passé ses avant-bras à travers la porte de leur geôle et posé son front contre les barreaux.

J : J'en pense que ça ne va pas être simple de récupérer la dégénératrice après ça.

V : Si je puis me permettre on est « mal barré » comme vous dites sur votre planète.

D : Ce n'est pas si dramatique, on a déjà vécu ça, pas vrai Vala ?

V : Si, mais à ce moment-là, mes accusateurs étaient plus faciles à berner, observa la jeune femme avec agacement.

T : En effet.

C : De toutes façons, Madra à dit qu'il nous aiderait et puis c'est quelqu'un de respecter ici donc ça ne devrait pas être trop dur pour lui.

D : Je ne suis pas sûr qu'héberger des « voleurs » joue en faveur de sa côte de popularité.

C : Bien vu.

D : Merci.

M : Mes amis, j'ai essayé autant que j'ai pu de vous éviter le procès, commença-t-il essoufflé, mais rien n'y a fait.

C : Ne vous en faites pas Madra, c'est déjà très aimable à vous de faire tout ce que vous faites.

Les trois hommes se levèrent et allèrent s'appuyer contre les barreaux.

M : J'ai déjà pensé à une ligne de défense.

T : Quelle est-elle ?

M : Tous les actes héroïques que vous avez accomplis de par la galaxie, ceux dont vous m'avez brièvement parlé depuis hier.

C : Ca me paraît être une bonne idée.

V : Moi je crois surtout que quoi qu'on dise où quoi qu'on fasse, ils ont déjà forgé leur opinion et décidé de la sentence à nous infliger.

M : C'est effectivement une possibilité mais nous devons tenter.

C : Alors c'est parti.

D : Sam, vous ne dites rien ?

S : Si, c'est pas encore aujourd'hui que tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

**TRIBUNAL**

X : Silence dans la salle !

Un brouhaha assourdissant régnait effectivement dans l'impressionnant tribunal.

De hautes fresques recouvraient les longs murs de la salle remplie de badauds venus voir le procès des « voleurs étrangers » comme on les appelait déjà dans la ville.

Les représentants des hautes instances de la justice locale venaient d'entrer et s'installaient sur le balconnet surplombant la foule et les accusés. Les juges portaient de longues vestes bleu pâle. Les _accusés _eux arboraient leur habituelle tenue d'explorateur.

Un greffier se fit entendre :

« Honorables citoyens, le juge Maxim. »

A ce nom, les terriens blêmirent d'appréhension. Daniel parla au nom de tous :

« Je croyais que ce Maxim était votre ami, chuchota-il à l'adresse de son défendeur ? »

M : C'est le cas, le simple fait qu'il soit le juge de votre affaire n'y change rien.

D : Oui, pardonnez-moi.

V : Daniel, c'est pas le moment de le vexer, glissa-t-elle judicieusement.

M : Il vaut mieux que vous vous taisiez si vous ne voulez pas attiser un peu plus les foudres de la population chargée de rendre le verdict.

Ce sage conseil fit l'unanimité sur le banc des accusés.

Ma : Défenseur, vous avez la parole.

M : Soyez-en remercié votre honneur. Je commencerai par dire ceci : tous autant que vous êtes, vous n'avez pas pris la peine de voir au-delà des apparences.

Des protestations s'élevèrent de-ci, delà.

Ma : S'il vous plaît, silence, nous ne sommes pas des sauvages !

M : Merci votre honneur. Je disais donc que vous n'avez pas cherché à connaître ces gens et à savoir ce qui les a inévitablement poussé à se conduire de la sorte. Ils ont effectivement commis un délit mais ils l'ont fait sans en avoir véritable conscience. Je m'explique ; le docteur Jackson que vous voyez ici, indiqua-t-il de la main, a lu sur la génératrice que le peuple des Cilaos avait été enlevé de force du sol de sa planète natale. Il en a conclut que _notre _peuple n'existait plus et que donc, la génératrice n'appartenait plus à personne.

Un homme se leva alors, il était placé du côté opposé à celui de SG1.

Ma : Maître Furma, avez-vous une question à poser au défenseur ?

F : Oui votre honneur, si maître Madra me le permet tout du moins.

M : Je vous en prie.

F : Vous dites qu'ils pensaient que l'objet n'avait plus de propriétaire mais qu'en est-il de nos hommes qui les ont poursuivis ? Ne se sont-ils pas dit que ce même objet devait appartenir à ceux qui les poursuivaient si ardemment ? Et je trouve que vous prenez tout ceci avec beaucoup de légèreté, maître Madra ; un homme a tout de même été abattu.

M : Blessé à l'épaule, maître, n'essayez pas de les faire passer pour des assassins de sang-froid.

F : A votre guise, fit ce dernier avec un sourire en coin.

Il était clair que l'opposition pensait avoir d'ors et déjà gagné le procès.

Madra regarda alors tour à tour les membres de l'équipe, d'un air désolé mais pas désespéré.

Daniel prit finalement sur lui de se lever et de prendre la parole :

« Nous pensions qu'étant donné que le peuple des Cilaos avait disparu, nos poursuivants ne pouvaient pas en faire partie. Ils devaient donc avoir élu domicile sur cette planète, ce qui n'inclut pas qu'ils se soient attribué tous les biens qu'ils aient pu y trouver et par conséquent qu'ils en soient les propriétaires. »

F : Vous vous êtes donc dit, puisque ce n'est visiblement à personne, nous pouvons nous en emparer ?

D : Non, nous sommes des explorateurs, nous sommes à la recherche de technologies et de civilisations différentes de la notre qui pourraient nous aider dans le combat que nous menons.

C : Voire même les combats … si je puis me permettre.

D : Seulement, nous ne sommes pas la seule planète à mener ce combat et parfois, souvent même, certaines planètes doivent payer un lourd tribu pour avoir pris part à ce combat. Nous pensions simplement que c'était le cas de la votre.

F : Cela n'excuse toujours pas votre acte inqualifiable, rétorqua-t-il en s'asseyant.

Ma : Maître Furma, les opinions personnelles n'ont pas leur place dans votre bouche tant que vous êtes dans ce tribunal.

F : Pardonnez-moi votre honneur.

Ma : Reprenez maître Madra.

M : Merci. Comme vous avez pu le comprendre, leur intention première n'était pas de nuire, bien au contraire. Ils sont même les garants de la survie de beaucoup de mondes, et je parle là en terme de planètes. Ils ont à eux seuls éliminés plus de goa'ulds en bien moins de temps que toutes les races de l'Alliance aussi, avancées soient-elles, depuis des millénaires. Le premier de leur longue liste fut un monstre que nous connaissons hélas tous trop bien puisqu'il s'agit de Râ.

« C'est impossible ! » s'insurgea un mécontent.

M : C'est pourtant bien le cas et tous ces actes de bravoures ne sont pas ceux de vulgaires brigands.

Une nouvelle fois, le représentant de la partie civile se leva.

F : Ces actes ne sont peut-être qu'une ruse ou bien ils profitent des avantages que leur offrent leurs vols pour se faire passer pour des héros.

Sam était atterrée. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, après tout ce qu'Il avait fait, les voir se faire traiter de la sorte lui était insupportable. De quel droit des gens qui ne les connaissaient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam se permettaient de les juger ainsi.

C'était donc ça. Pour eux, vous faisiez une malheureuse petite erreur une fois dans votre vie et vous étiez catalogué de monstre pour le restant de votre existence !

Elle bouillonnait littéralement. Elle montrait tant de signe d'impatience que Daniel crut bon de lui prendre la main.

Cela acheva de la mettre hors d'elle.

Elle arracha sa main de la légère emprise de son ami et se leva, furieuse.

« Vous vous prenez pour qui, cria-t-elle apostrophant par la même l'avocat de la partie civile ? »

M : Samantha, je vous en prie …

S : Non, ces gens ne savent rien de nous, rien de ce que nous avons du endurer toutes ces années et parce qu'une fois on a préféré fuir que de les affronter ils veulent nous faire passer pour les pires monstres de la galaxie ! Vous vous trompez de cible ! Les goa'ulds et les Oris sont les vrais monstres ici ! Nous avons absolument tout sacrifié pour vous et nous libérer d'eux et c'est comme ça que vous nous remerciez !

Ma : S'il vous plaît accusée, veuillez-vous rasseoir, ordonna-t-il cependant doucement.

S : Non, je ne m'assiérai pas et vous allez m'écouter ! Je suis … Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir offensés en partant avec la génératrice. On vous a expliqué la situation, je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus, le problème, le véritable problème c'est que j'ai mis cette machine en marche et que j'ai besoin de la dégénératrice pour défaire ce que j'ai fait. La question est de savoir si oui ou non vous allez nous aider ?

Un silence religieux régnait maintenant dans le tribunal.

Tout le monde regardait cette femme vive et décidée fièrement dressée entre ses coéquipiers qui levaient sur elle un regard admiratif.

Ma : C'est très sage et intelligent de votre part de reconnaître vos propres erreurs.

Sam esquissa une mimique voulant dire à peu de choses près « ça fait toujours plaisir » ou « pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ».

Ma : Mais ce n'est pas une garantie suffisante pour que je vous laisse repartir avec la dégénératrice.

M : Votre honneur, le colonel Mitchell et Teal'c se sont déjà proposés de rester ici le temps que leurs amis nous rapportent les deux machines.

Ma : Dans ce cas, messieurs, vous serez nos invités.

C : Merci votre honneur.

F : Votre honneur, vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement ?

Ma : Maître Furma, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire dans cette affaire. Et ma décision est prise.

Toute l'équipe était plutôt surprise par ce revirement de situation. Surprise et ravie. Jack le premier.

Quand il s'était levé pour « gentiment » faire part de son ras-le-bol, il n'imaginait pas que cela finirait aussi bien, il pensait même que ce serait tout le contraire ; il se voyait déjà jeter à la vue de tous sur une potence au milieu du village.

Image cliché bien entendu mais bon.

Après réflexion, ce n'était peut-être pas très malin de faire ce qu'il a fait.

Mais tout est bien qui finit bien.

_Enfin, tout est encore loin d'être fini._

Ma : Nous n'allons pas vous faire perdre plus de temps mais avant, il me faut quelque chose qui me garantisse votre retour avec nos biens.

D : Je peux rester si vous voulez.

J : Non pas vous Daniel, on a besoin de vous pour les traductions. Cameron et Teal'c resterons ici.

C : A vos ordres mon général.

T : Comme vous voudrez O'Neill.

Ma : Alors suivez-moi.

Tous quittèrent la salle dans un tonnerre d'ahurissement et de protestations.

Peu trouvaient juste la décision de leur bourg mestre et juge.

Il les mena à travers la ville.

Les gens s'écartaient et s'inclinaient sur leur passage ou plus exactement celui de Maxim et Madra.

Ils arrivèrent dans un coin plus éloigné. Une forte bâtisse visiblement dédiée à un culte quelconque se dressa devant eux.

D : Où sommes-nous ?

M : Dans le mémorial dédié à nos souffrances.

L'archéologue ne put qu'acquiescer devant la gravité des traits de Madra lorsqu'il lui répondit.

Ma : Nous sommes arrivés, annonça sobrement le bourg mestre.

Le lieu était fait d'une seule pièce, remplie de bougies, de fleurs et de feuilles manuscrites.

Une atmosphère intime et respectueuse se dégageait de la pièce.

Ma : La voilà, indiqua-t-il.

J : Parfait, nous vous …

Ma : Attendez, l'interrompit-il. Il faut d'abord que je désamorce le dispositif de sécurité.

J : Il y en avait un sur l'autre ?

Ma : Non, un seul suffit, répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Jack lui renvoya une grimace faussement compréhensive.

Maxim passa sa main sous la tablette sur laquelle était posé l'artéfact et un petit bruit strident retentit.

Ma : Maintenant vous pouvez la prendre.

**SUR TERRE**

S : Bonne nouvelle mon général.

L : Colonel, vous y avez mis le temps.

S : Quelques complications mais tout a fini par … plus ou moins … s'arranger.

L : Comment ça _plus ou moins_ ? Et où sont Mitchell et Teal'c ?

D : Ils sont restés là-bas. C'était la condition pour que l'on puisse revenir avec la dégénératrice.

L : Vous les avez laissés là-bas ?

D : Ils ne craignent rien, monsieur. Sinon, il va de soi qu'on aurait trouvé un autre moyen.

L : Bon … Et cette machine ?

S : J'allais justement me rendre à mon labo pour travailler dessus avec l'aide de Daniel monsieur.

V : Et moi … je vais … leur tenir compagnie.

L : Dans ce cas, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

J : Tu me dois vingt dollars Hank.

L : Je n'imaginais pas pouvoir te dire ça un jour mais, ce sera avec plaisir.

J : Tu m'excuses mais il faut que Daniel et moi on aille faire marcher ce petit bijou, dit-il en tapotant sur les flancs de l'appareil qu'il portait.

L : Une minute.

Jack s'arrêta net et se retourna lentement vers le commandant de la base.

J : Teal'c et Mitchell sont restés sur P …

D : P8M-526.

J : Ouais, en tant que garantie, il ne leur arrivera rien du tout, je te le promets. Maintenant, si tu permets, Carter m'attend … Attend qu'on la libère …

L : J'avais compris, assura-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Jack ne rajouta rien et sortit presque précipitamment de la salle d'embarquement.

Après un dernier geste entendu à Landry, Daniel suivit Jack.

Sam venait à peine de poser la machine sur sa table de travail que déjà elle demandait des comptes à l'archéologue.

D : Sam, donnez-moi au moins une minute, on vient à peine d'arriver. Je sais que vous avez hâte de le …

S : Je serai vous je ne finirai pas cette phrase Daniel.

D : Dans ce cas.

Il s'installa plus confortablement et commença à inspecter l'objet tant désiré.

J : Alors ?

D : Une seconde …

J : Daniel …

D : Je n'avancerai pas plus vite si vous m'interrompez constamment.

Pour une fois, Jack écouta son ami et se tut, restant simplement assis sur une chaise, les bras croisés sur son torse.

V : Avec les vingt dollars que vous venez de gagner, vous voudriez bien m'offrir une robe ?

J : Daniel, pourquoi vous ne voulez pas lui acheter de robe ?

D : Je n'ai pas à le faire et puis elle n'en a pas besoin.

J : Même pas pour ces petits rendez-vous galants auxquels vous l'invitez ?

D : Ce n'était pas …

V : Ah si …

D : Non … Et puis comment vous savez ça vous ?

J : J'ai mes sources, fit-il énigmatique.

S : Daniel, cessez de rêver et concentrez-vous.

D : Je ne rêve pas.

S : Vraiment ?

V : Il devait rêver de moi mais il ne veut pas l'avouer …

D : Ca y est. Sam, à vous l'honneur.

S : C'est trop aimable de votre part Daniel, rétorqua-t-elle avec une grimace.

D : C'est tout naturel.

S : Sur lesquels je dois appuyer ?

D : Ceux-là, indiqua-t-il.

V : Je serai vous, je me méfierai Sam. Enfin je dis ça …

D : Je disais donc, le premier, le quatrième et le cinquième. Il veulent dire « compréhension », …

J : Daniel, je m'en fiche, le principal, c'est que ça nous la ramène.

Ce faisant, il appuya sur les trois touches en fermant les yeux, craignant sans doute que quelque chose lui saute à la figure.

Mais rien ne se passa.

J : Vous vous êtes gourré.

D : Non, je sais ce que je dis, ce sont les trois bonnes touches.

V : Au fait, pourquoi on ne l'a pas simplement demandé à Madra ou Maxim ?

J : Bonne question. Daniel ?

D : Je doute qu'ils nous l'auraient dit de toutes façons.

J : Mouais, en attendant ça n'a pas marché …

S : Vous êtes sûr de vous hein ?

D : Absolument.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et enclencha le mécanisme.

Une grande lumière blanche envahit la pièce.

J : Je m'en fiche trou …

S : Ouah, je m'y ferai jamais, reconnut-elle les yeux fermés.

J : Laissez tomber.

Elle les rouvrit bien grand.

S : Merci mon Dieu !

J : Carter … Sam vous allez bien ?

S : Oui, parfaitement.

J : Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

S : Je vous ai envoyé dans une autre dimension, je suis désolée.

Elle baisa les yeux, confuse.

J : Vous n'avez pas à l'être, toute cette histoire n'est qu'une … succession de malentendus. Je suis … content de vous revoir … Bon, il faut retourner passer prendre les garçons … enfin

D : Oui, ils sont là-bas.

J : Bien, et c'est avec plaisir je vous offrirai la robe que Daniel ne veut pas vous acheter Vala.

Les deux femmes le regardèrent quitter la pièce éberluées. Daniel était partagé entre le choc et la vexation.

Jack réapparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Vous aussi Sam vous aurez le droit à une belle robe. »

Et il repartit.

Les autres le suivirent après avoir difficilement repris leurs esprits.

**BUREAU DE LANDRY**

Hank était à son bureau, plongé autant que possible dans le rapport qu'il lisait étant donné la situation. La porte était ouverte, Sam y entra sans se faire prier.

S : Regardez qui je vous ramène, mon général, fit-elle fièrement en tirant O'Neill par la manche.

Landry poussa un profond soupir.

L : Bien, bien, parfait même.

J : Alors maintenant, on va aller récupérer les garçons.

L : Non, non. D'abord, tu vas aller à l'infirmerie, je veux que Carolyn t'examine.

J : Hank, mon ami, tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Je vais très bien en plus.

L : Ce sera à elle d'en juger … mon ami.

**SALLE DE COMMANDEMENT**

Le docteur Lam avait déclaré Jack apte au service. Ce dernier dut reconnaître pour son malheur qu'elle avait la même manie que Janet en ce qui concernait les aiguilles.

Il était donc à présent entouré comme au bon vieux temps par Sam, Daniel et … Vala ?

_Pas tout à fait le bon vieux temps finalement …_, pensa-t-il avec un mince sourire, reportant son regard sur Sam.

Légèrement armés, ils passèrent la porte.

Cameron et Teal'c qui avaient été prévenu de leur arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt, les attendaient de l'autre côté. Madra les accompagnait.

J : Voilà vos chères machines Madra.

Ce dernier ne fut pas surpris d'entendre Jack l'appelez par son prénom.

M : Bien, je suis ravi de voir que ma confiance n'était pas mal placée. Voulez-vous restez un peu ?

J : Euh non …

D : Oui, je veux bien Madra, j'aimerai que l'on continue notre discussion.

J : Eh bien, Daniel veut rester, quelqu'un d'autre ?

V : Moi je veux bien. J'aimerai seulement parler avec Syponie, se sentit-elle obligée d'ajouter devant le regard de l'archéologue.

J : Dans ce cas, on passera vous prendre demain soir les enfants … soyez sages.

Il fit signe à Sam d'ouvrir la porte. Sitôt fait, Jack, Teal'c, Cameron et elle s'y engouffrèrent après quelques dernières salutations à Daniel et Vala.

**LABO DE SAM**

La jeune femme triturait machinalement un crayon à payer, la main sous le menton, les yeux perdus dans un autre monde.

Cette dernière petite péripétie l'avait vraiment secouée.

Bien plus qu'elle ne le soupçonnait au départ.

J : On rêvasse ?

S : Jack, sursauta-t-elle !

J : Oui. … Je vous sens déçue, plaisanta-t-il.

S : Oh, oui, terriblement.

La grimace qu'elle arborait et le ton qu'elle avait employé démentait ses propos.

J : On y va ?

S : … Où ça ?

J : C'est à vous de me le dire …

Elle se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha doucement, restant d'abord à distance respectable puis finit par définitivement entrer dans « l'espace de Jack ».

S : Chez moi mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire le ménage ces derniers temps, fit-elle espiègle.

J : Je m'en fiche, avoua-t-il la souffle court.

S : Bien, donnez-moi cinq minutes, je vais chercher mes affaires et je vous rejoins là-haut.

Jack, absorbée par la jeune femme hocha péniblement la tête.

**PARKING DE LA BASE**

Elle n'avait pas était en retard d'une seule seconde. Elle était sortie de la base avec un grand sourire, assez inhabituel.

Jack attendait, les bras croisés, nonchalamment appuyé contre la voiture de la jeune femme.

En effet, le général O'Neill n'avait plus de voiture.

Il regardait la jeune femme avancer vers lui, tout deux affichaient un air serein et déterminé.

Une sorte d'apaisement commun leur donnait l'impression de voler.

Cette « chose qui traînait » entre eux depuis tout ce temps était enfin avouée. Sans mots évidemment, mais avec tellement d'éloquence malgré tout.

S : Vous attendez quelqu'un, s'enquit-elle avec humour ?

O'Neill prit un air faussement suffisant :

« Je n'attends jamais personne moi, ce sont les autres qui m'attendent. »

S : On avait remarqué, ne put-elle s'empêcher de répondre.

Ils remarquèrent au même instant le double sens de cette phrase et se troublèrent.

S : Je suis … Non, en fait, je ne suis pas désolée, se reprit Sam avec un fin sourire.

J : Ravi de l'entendre.

Elle put constater non sans soulagement que Jack, n'était pas fâché. D'ailleurs, il lui ouvrait galamment sa portière.

A être si proches l'un de l'autre ils avaient clairement l'impression qu'une chaleur émanait d'eux. Une douce chaleur, presque intime.

**MAISON DE SAMANTHA**

Deux tasses trônaient sur la table du salon, telles des vestiges d'une époque lointaine.

Leur contenu, presque intact, avait refroidit.

La chaîne Hi-Fi débitait ses décibels sans discontinuer, déroulant les chansons les unes après les autres, les CD les uns après les autres.

La nuit tombait doucement à travers les fenêtres.

Une chaussure de femme suivie de celle d'un homme gisait sur le plancher, leurs comparses ayant subit le même sort un peu plus loin.

Une veste d'uniforme avait été abandonnée sur les marches de l'escalier.

Un pull de coton sur le pallier.

Pallier sur lequel s'étendait une lumière douce et orangée. Celle que diffuse une lampe de chevet.

Les jambes d'un jean et d'un pantalon qui d'ordinaire accompagnait la veste d'apparat laissée dans l'escalier semblaient se débattre sur l'épaisse moquette d'une chambre.

Sa chambre.

Cette même lumière orangée coulait sur la scène qui s'offrait à elle.

La scène de deux corps s'aimant. Enfin.

Une nouvelle aventure humaine s'offrait désormais à Eux.

**FIN**


End file.
